BBC Children's Collection
BBC Children's Collection is a UK VHS cassette which released exclusively to WHSmith stores in the UK by BBC on 19th September 1994. It features The Little Polar Bear, Pingu, Noddy, Barney, Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Description Here they are! lots of your favourite BBC TV characters, all on one video in 6 great adventures available only from W H Smith... Episode Info # The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe - The ice has melted and Lars, the Little Polar Bear, has been separated from his Daddy and Mummy. Soon he finds himself on a tropical island in the warm south... # Pingu: Ice Hockey - Pingu and his friends are having lots of fun playing ice hockey, until things get rather too rough... # Noddy and the Pouring Rain - It's raining in Toyland and Noddy's passengers are getting wet. Then Big-Ears has a clever idea - Noddy should drive while holding his umbrella... # Barney's TV Act - When Barney sees the advertisement for a good looking dog to take part in a new TV show, he immediately buys a ticket to Glitter City. Could this be fame at last? # Postman Pat: Pat's Thirsty Day - Phew! It's a hot day in Greendale and the water has been cut off in the village. Can Granny Dryden's pump provide the solution? # Fireman Sam: Halloween - It's Hallowe'en and there's a terrible storm raging over Pontypandy but nothing can stop the preparations for the fire station's annual party... Credits The Little Polar Bear Based on the Books "Little Polar Bear" by Hans de Beer. Executive Producer: Siegmund Frewenig. Director: Theo Kerp. Executive Producer (English Version): Theresa Plummer-Andrews. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. Pingu Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991. Noddy Noddy © BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992. Directed by Brian Little. Produced by Brain Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Original work © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. Barney Written by: Peter Bonnici. Directed by Robert Balser. Produced by Jokn Coates. Executive Producer: David Hamiton. Produced by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. Postman Pat Designed and produced by Ivor Wood. Written by John Cunliffe. Music by Bryan Daly. © Woodland Animations Ltd. 1986. Fireman Sam Porduced by Bumper Films for S4C - Channel 4 Wales and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young. Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. Written by Nia Ceidlog. Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. Lyrics by Robin Lyons. Sung by Maldwyn Pope. Produced and Directed by John Walker and Ian Frampton. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Film © 1992 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. Distributed under exclusive from S4C. Trivia Trailers and info Gallery BBC Children's Collection (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Pingu Category:Noddy Category:Barney Category:Postman Pat Category:Fireman Sam Category:Children's Compilations Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1990 to 1997